


Life without you is memeingless

by slainesplushass



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, i remade my ao3 so im reuploading this, im also so sorry, so very sorr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slainesplushass/pseuds/slainesplushass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i remade my ao3 so i'm reuploading this. Also don't even read it it's a crackfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life without you is memeingless

Pepe looked deeply into Inaho’s red eyes. He bit his lip nervously, and gathered his breath. “I’m not sure if we should do this. I mean Inaho you’re a…..”

“A Terran?” Inaho said, monotonously. He looked dissapointed, he felt betrayed that his long time lover Pepe would be relucant to sleep with him just because Inaho is a terran.

“No Inaho!” Pepe screamed with tears in his eyes, slamming his fists on the table next to them. “You’re a normie! You’ve never played a vidya in your life. You’ve never felt tfw no gf. I can’t do this! If I sleep with you… I’ll betray my friend Tfw no Gf guy…I’ll betray /r9k/….. I’ll betray my home, my family….”

Inaho felt a tingle in his eyes as they filled with tears. “Pepe…” He whispered softly as he watched his green lover taking his leave. Pepe was about to leave, until Inaho grabbed his arm. Pepe turned around and saw the grief in Inaho’s eyes. Inaho lead Pepe to the bed and they sat down there together.

Inaho was sobbing quietly now, with his face in his palms. Pepe was staring at the floor, not knowing what to do. He had to make a choice now, he had to choose between his lover or between his home.

“Inaho.”

No answer.

“Inaho, look at me.”

Still no answer.

“Inaho!”

The brunette wiped his face off and tried to calm down. He looked straight at Pepe, with his teary eyes, and his angry and sad expression, not saying anything.

Pepe gently placed on of his arms on Inaho’s knee. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for doing this to you. If you want to we can try. We can try at least once.”

Inaho’s gaze shifted towards the floor. He stood in silence for several minutes while Pepe gently stroked his thigh. Inaho finally spoke after what felt like forever. “So you want to have a one night stand with me, and then you simply want to leave?”

Pepe shamefully retracted his hand from Inaho’s thigh. “Yes.” He said. There was no point in lying, not anymore.

Inaho layed down on the bed as Pepe crawled on top of him. Pepe hastily took off his shirt and pants, and began working on Inaho’s clothing. He noticed Inaho didn’t flinch, didn’t move….

“Inaho please. At least awknowledge what is going on.” Pepe said softly.

“Why should I? It doesn’t matter anymore. Just finish quickly and leave.” Inaho said blankly.

The words stung Pepe. But Inaho was right. So Pepe decided to finish quickly and get it over with.

He took off Inaho’s clothing just as swiftly as he did his own. He carefully spread Inaho’s legs, exposing his pink asshole. He took the bottle of lube that was on the drawer next to their bed, and coated his fingers with it. He gently inserted one finger into Inaho’s asshole.

Inaho shuddered at the intrusion, but that’s the extent of his reactions so far. He still stood there motionless, like a living corpse.

Pepe inserted another finger and then another. He expected even the slightest reaction from Inaho, but none. On one hand Pepe wanted for Inaho to enjoy this, but on the other hand he knew that Inaho would be completely indifferent regardless of Pepe’s choices.

Pepe pulled his wiener out and REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE’d into Inaho’s ass. Inaho moaned out at the sudden intrusion, but he was quickly back to his emotionless state.

“What are you waiting for?” Inaho said angrily at Pepe. “Finish up quickly and leave.”

Pepe started moving back and forth, in and out of Inaho’s ass. Inaho was panting, but no other reaction came from the boy. They both finished quickly, and pepe sat up afterwards.

Inaho was fast asleep.

Pepe went into the bathroom and cleaned himself off with a shower. He stood motionless, as the water clashed with the wet floor.

He dried himself off, put on his clothes and packed his bags. As he was leaving, he glanced at his and Inaho’s bedroom one last time, seeing Inaho sleeping innocently. And that’s when the realisation hit him, that He didn’t need /r9k/ or 4chan, that he didn’t need tfw guy….His family his home… They were here, in this home, with Inaho.

And yet he betrayed Inaho’s trust, he broke Inaho’s heart.

And so Pepe left the flat they lived in, and walked outside, the tears in his eyes blending in with the cold rain.


End file.
